


Fluffs and Butts

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write things while I'm waiting for my Beta reader.<br/>Fluff is marked with [F] and smut with [E]!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Stars [F]

“Hey, didn’t know you’d be up here.” Bill turned his head at the sound of Dipper’s voice as the monster hunter pulled himself onto the roof. The demon gave a tired smile before turning his eyes back up to the sky.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Dipper asked taking a seat next to Bill, dangling his legs off the edge and following the other’s gaze up to the stars.

“Just thinking.” Bill admitted.

“About?” Dipper pressed and gently nudged Bill with his elbow.

"How big the universes are, there are so many of them to.” Bill answered his gaze flickering to the monster hunter beside him; he had his false blue eye in.

Dsrxs lmv rh hsv rm?

“Did it ever get lonely?” The monster hunter asked, he wasn’t sure how long Bill had been around or how many universes he had been to but he knew it was long and more then he’d ever see.

“Yeah.” Bill answered softly. He scooted over to press his side against Dipper’s, he was always a little amazed at how warm humans were, they didn’t even have to be enraged!

Zugvi hsv ovug.

“Has… has it gotten better since you’ve been here?” Dipper asked a little color rising in his cheeks as he placed his hand on the other’s hip. The other’s fingers playing with the collar of his button up shirt didn’t help.

“A lot actually.” Bill hummed pressing his lips to Dipper’s throat, reveling in the light chuckle he received.

R hslfown’g wl gsrh.

“Good, I know I probably wouldn’t be able to relate but if you ever want to talk about it I’m here and so is Mabel.” Dipper said his grip tightened on the other and he placed a kiss on Bill’s forehead, the demon’s body was always so cold.

“There isn’t anything to talk about, it was really weird and really dark then I woke up.” The demon insisted, the process of becoming a demon hadn’t been a great experience and he really didn’t want to go into any farther.

Blf’iv z nligzo.

“We both know there’s more to it than that.” The monster hunter said and laughed at the groan he earned.

“You’re killing me Pine Tree, you’re like one of those kids that keeps asking why.” Bill griped, as funny as it was to say why over and over it wasn’t great to be on the receiving end. He tightly grasped the front of Dipper’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, hoping to shut him up.

Yfg R hfkklhv…

Dipper let the topic drop, his curiosity be damned if he didn’t prefer this. Bill leaned back against the cold shingles, dragging his monster hunter with him and the demon gave an appreciative purr enjoying the pressure of the other over him. The demon’s claws released Dipper’s shirt to rest on his forearms, gently digging into the muscle.

The human pulled back a little, his breath coming out as steam. Bill studied Dipper’s face for a few moments, his messy brown hair haloed by the moon.

R xzm urmw blf ztzrm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I kinda hurt my own feeling with this.


	2. Breakfast [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So backstory I promised my friend I'd bring back the yaoi hole and that's basically what this is.

Dipper shuffled down the hall toward the kitchen and reached up to lazily scratch at his jawline with a yawn. He really should shave but he was too tired and too hungry. He stepped into the kitchen and grumbled under his breath as he squinted into the bright morning light that filtered in through the window. The brightness wasn’t helped at all by the gently glowing triangular figure at the table, a newspaper in their hands.

“Morning sweetheart.” His voice was raspy with sleep when he spoke and he ran his fingers along one of the demon’s edge as he walked by. Bill started a bit at the contact, his surface turning pink momentarily where Dipper had touched and the paper crumpled a bit as his grip tightened.

“Morning kid.” The demon replied as he relaxed again, flipping the page of the newspaper. He heard the human grab the fridge door and decided to save him from the crushing disappointment.  “You forgot to get groceries.”

Dipper groaned and dropped the handle, this never happened when Mabel lived with them. He turned to look at the demon and a tired smile pulled at his lips. Bill heard Dipper walk away from the fridge and come to stand behind him, if he had a pulse he was sure it’d be speeding up now but he continued to stare at his paper.

“Anything interesting?” Dipper asked leaning his elbows on the back of the chair, his fingers ghosting over Bill’s edges. He could feel the demon’s cold form shiver and warm under his touch.

“Not really.” Bill admitted struggling to stay focused on the obituaries. That focused was shattered however when he felt warm lips press against his edge. Almost the entirety of his form had taken on a shade of pink.

“Want to do something else?” Dipper inquired and Bill shivered feeling the mortal’s breathe against his form.

“You’re awfully active this morning.” Bill commented looking up at the human while tossing his paper onto the table, usually nothing could rouse Dipper out of his morning zombie state. Not that he was complaining of course. Dipper shrugged and made a soft sound as he continued to press kisses to the demon’s surface.

Bill leaned back into Dipper’s emboldened touches and rested small, black hands on the mortal’s wrists. He stiffened when Dipper’s hands grazed the extra sensitive spots where Bill’s two sides meet his bottom angle. The one of the human’s hands slid away from Bill’s corner, finger’s gently pressing into the grooves on his chest before slipping down between the demon’s legs.

Not having lungs the demon couldn’t actually sigh or pant but Dipper could feel the sparks and waves of energy that he emitted when he did something right. Static buzzed under his lips as he dragged a thumbnail down Bill’s edge while a finger on his other hand pressed against the thin slit between the demon’s legs.

“Dipper.” Bill whined softly, his eye falling shut. He shuddered as Dipper’s finger circled his slit and gently tugged at the side to pull the demon open only to let him fall shut.

“Dipper.” The demon growled this time though his voice was just as soft as before and his eyes cracked open to glare up at the human. He could feel Dipper grin against his surface before a finger slide inside him. Dipper laughed softly as sparks of energy tickled the skin of his arms, the inside of the demon was an odd sensation in itself where the demon was hard as the brick he resembled inside he almost felt like gel.  Bill’s grip tightened on the human as Dipper pushed in as far as his finger would go, the base of his finger was almost as thick as the demon. Dipper wasn’t scared of hurting him from past experiences he knew the demon could handle much larger things.

Dipper pulled his finger out halfway, his skin stained with something dark and translucent. He pushed his finger back in and started up a gentle rhythm. The form in his hands shivered and pulsed under his touch and Dipper pulled his lips away so he could look at him properly. Bill’s eye was screwed shut and every inch of him had turned bright pink.

He carefully lifted the nearly weightless demon, careful not to jostle him too much as he took Bill’s spot in the chair. The hand that had been teasing Bill’s sides moved to support his back and Dipper placed his elbow on the table to keep himself steady.

Bill opened his eye curiously as he felt the other’s finger slip out of him and said eye shot open when he felt soft lips encircle him. Dipper raised his gaze to meet the demon’s when he felt Bill curl forward and grab locks of his curly hair. The mortal’s expression was cool and collected as his tongue moved to replace his finger. The demon was mostly tasteless though he did have a vague sugary sour aftertaste.

The shock of energy that hit his face almost hurt as his tongue started to move inside the demon, licking lazily at him. Bill’s thin legs pressed into the sides of Dipper’s head and he tugged on the mortal’s bangs, wanting something rougher. The demon shook when teeth scrapped his hard surface as Dipper brought him a little further into his mouth allowing his tongue to push deeper.

Dipper’s brow furrowed as he started working his tongue around the enigmatic space that was his lover’s insides. His teeth gently bit down on Bill and he occasionally let his tongue slide out so he could tease the demon’s entrance before plunging back in.

He didn’t stop when he felt a gush of fluid over his tongue only slowing his motions until he felt Bill actually relax. Dipper gave the demon one final lick before he pulled away and licked his lips, the inner edges of his lips were tinged black. He brought Bill close to hold the now dozing demon close to his chest as he stood up and started back toward the stairs, intent on going back to bed.

“You still need to eat.” Bill mumbled softly against Dipper’s shirt and the human laughed softly.

“I just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know about you guys but sometimes eating breakfast makes me really sleepy


	3. Omegaverse [E]

The morning was still, light filtering in through the windows and the air was filled with the light singing of birds and the sizzle of eggs in a pan. Bill hummed softly as he tended to the breakfast he was making for his mate and himself. He shifted his weight on his feet as his heat started to act up again, he had been hoping he could put together a meal before the irritation set in again.

His heat had started during dinner the day before, it had come a little earlier than he had expected and Bill hadn’t even realized it had started until he scented it. He swallowed thickly as he remembered looking up and seeing a smoldering pair of chocolate brown eyes from across the table. He worried his lower lip as he remembered how he ended up that morning after he and Dipper had exhausted themselves. Dipper’s face had been buried into the back of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around him and his rear was perfectly cradled in the curve of his mate’s hips.

Bill tried not to whine when he heard the shower turn off upstairs knowing Dipper would be down shortly and would hopefully help him with his increasingly frustrating situation. He flipped the eggs and a loud sizzle sounded throughout the kitchen. A giddy feeling tingled up his spine as he heard footsteps come down the stairs and he kept the kitchen’s entrance in his peripheral.

Dipper walked in wearing a pair of loose fitting, black pajama pants and a damp towel around his shoulders. Bill tried to be subtle about watching him walk across their little kitchen. He could feel his stomach clench as the brown haired alpha laid his hands on his hips and nuzzled into his neck.

“Morning.” Dipper mumbled as he happily inhaled the scent of heated sand and cracked figs. His grip tightened as Bill leaned back into him, he could smell the other’s heat kicking up again and he lightly ran his tongue over the juncture where Bill’s neck met his shoulder causing the omega to shudder.

“Nice to see you’re up sleeping beauty.” Bill chuckled and pressed a kiss to the other’s wet hair. Beneath the smell of water and soap he could pick out his alpha’s scent of snow chilled pine. He retaliates against the lick by nipping at Dipper’s ear and smirked at the soft growl he received.

“Food first, let me take over.” Dipper gave Bill’s hips a squeeze before he reached up to take the spatula from his omega.

“Come on, let it burn, we can make more later.” Bill protested and tilted his head to expose his neck to Dipper. A grin played across his lips as felt more then he heard the whine from the very tempted alpha. Dipper swallowed thickly to help him regain his composure, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“No, you’ve got to eat first.” Dipper responded, the crack in his voice was very unbecoming of an alpha.

“Fine.” Bill pouted as he moved out of the way allowing Dipper full reign over the stovetop. He tried his best to look like a kicked puppy as he leaned against the counter. He crossed his ankles as he let his eyes wander over Dipper without any shame.

Dipper might have been a late bloomer but he had damn near grown into the poster child for the ideal alpha. He had powerful, broad shoulders that Bill knew from experience Dipper could easily hoist him over and an adorable layer of chub around his middle. It really wasn’t helping the omega that the other was shirtless, little drops of water falling from his hair to trail along the alpha’s pale, freckled skin.

“You dropped something.” Dipper’s voice broke through to Bill and before he could process what the alpha meant he felt a hand press into his chin and the light click of his teeth as his mouth was closed.

He shooed away Dipper’s hand as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. Dipper chuckled as he turned his attention back to the eggs before him. He leaves them for a split second to throw some bread into the toaster and he tried not to roll his eyes when he heard Bill groan.

“You’ve got to eat Bill, besides potassium helps with cramps right?” Dipper inquired as he gestured over to the fruit bowl overflowing with bananas though he knew it did, Bill wouldn’t have him get bananas in bulk twice a year if it didn’t.

“You know what would __really__  help with the cramps?” The omega purred and gently tugged one the ties on Dipper’s pants. He felt his heart beating in his chest as Dipper leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He uncrossed his ankles as his lithe form was pulled up to press against Dipper’s larger one. A whine sounded in the back of his throat as the thick scent of his heat hit them both in a fresh wave. Bill nearly yelped when Dipper pulled out of the kiss but a purr rumbled in his chest as he felt his alpha’s teeth graze against the side of his throat.

The ministrations suddenly stopped.

“Food first.” Dipper pecked Bill on the lips and tried not to laugh at just how __offended__  his mate looked.

“ _ _You tease__.” Bill hissed as Dipper released him to plate their food. This was one of those moments where Bill wished Dipper was a slightly worse Alpha, one of those ones that would jump at the chance to mate and would maybe worry about his other needs later. It didn’t better his mood that the cramps were actually starting to set in now.

He slinked off to the table and almost purred as he felt the cool surface of the chair and table against his heated skin. Bill didn’t protest as food was set down in front of him and a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“After breakfast I’ll be all yours, I promise.” Bill perked up at that, Dipper always kept his promises.

“To do anything I want with?” Bill inquired as Dipper sat across from him. His foot immediately breached the space under the small table to gently drag along the alpha’s calf.

“Anything.” Dipper replied and internally rejoiced at the purr he received from the other side of the table. He closed his legs and caught Bill’s toes between them, the omega easily slipped his foot out and playfully kicked his alpha.

Bill ate quickly, barely tasting his food, to put Dipper’s alpha instincts at ease. He was subtle about the arm he kept held to his waist using the pressure to subdue his cramps lest the time between what he wanted and now be extended by the alpha insisting on massaging the cramps out. A warmth bloomed in Bill’s chest at the thought, the other really was too good to him.

He was barely able to set his fork down on his empty plate before the dirty dishes were swept away by Dipper. Bill watched as his alpha took the dishes to the sink for a quick rinse before leaving them there to be dealt with at a later time.

“Okay, I’m all yours.” Dipper turned to look at Bill, drying his hands on the towel around his neck before dropping it on the counter.

Bill leaped from his seat and took a few steps toward Dipper before stopping abruptly, the pair made eye contact creating a line of tension that sent giddy energy through Bill’s nerves. A grin played on his lips before he bolted out of the room. He could hear the alpha take off after him, the larger male’s footsteps hitting the floor louder than his own. He easily dodged the coffee table in the living room and cackled when he heard a crash followed by Dipper cursing. Bill took a hard turn into the hall and skidded to a stop, he knew the alpha couldn’t catch him but it was funny to see him try.

The omega shifted excitedly on his feet as he waited for Dipper to come around the corner which he never did. He could hear some footsteps so he knew the coffee table hadn’t killed the man. His mismatched gaze narrowed as he watched the doorway and finally after a whole minute of silence he went to investigate.

It was impossible to scent the man since his smell was already so deeply embedded in their home. He stepped out into the living room and before he could do a full sweep with his eyes a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Bill let out a delighted squeal as he was lifted into the air by his mate.

Dipper flopped them down onto their little couch, both of them a giggling mess. Bill pressed his forehead to Dipper’s and the alpha hummed softly happily lost in those pale brown and blue eyes. A soft whine from Bill brought Dipper back, a flash of concern crossing his face before he realized what was wrong.

“How do you want me?” Dipper asked, his hands lightly rubbing the top of Bill’s thighs. Bill clasped his fingers behind Dipper’s neck and he shifted in his alpha’s lap as he considered his possibilities. He leaned forward and whispered in Dipper’s ear, the alpha’s face going red.

“Are you sure?” Dipper swallowed thickly and received a pointed grin. He ground his hips down against Dipper’s lap, the alpha whining as Bill pressed down on his hardening cock through their clothing.

“I’m sure,” Bill purred dragging his thumb across Dipper’s lower lip. “Alpha.”

A possessive, pleased growl rumbled in the alpha’s chest and that was all the warning Bill got before he was flat on his back. Dipper was in between his legs and looming over him, the presence had heat pooling in his groin and Bill tilted his head to the side to expose his throat. Dipper’s darkened eyes quickly focused on the beautiful skin there, the faint remnants of a mating mark there. He remembered the first time Bill asked him to give him one, he had teased him for wanting something so traditional but he of course hadn’t been able to deny him.

The alpha lowered his body down over his mate, burying his nose in his neck so he could inhale his scent. Bill squirmed beneath the other, in no mood for this foreplay shit and Dipper ground his hips to pin the other down to the couch. The omega whimpered and lifted his hips to try and get some friction, his arms wrapping around Dipper’s middle.

Dipper’s hot tongue laved across his mating mark and Bill let out a shuddering breath.

“Dipper please…” Bill whined, a tongue wasn’t enough he __needed__  teeth. His nails dug into his back and he could feel himself start to slick up.

Dipper, not having much patience himself at the moment, bit down on the side of Bill’s throat reveling in the pleased curse he got which greatly outweighed the unpleasant taste of his mate’s blood in his mouth. The omega squirmed and Dipper pressed further into his neck to hold him still. He lapped at the wound to clear away any blood before pulling back and licking his lips.

Bill bit his lower lip as his eyes scanned the other’s face, his mate looked deliciously primal after marking him. His legs tightened around Dipper’s waist, he wanted to grind against the other but the alpha had him subdued. His hands slid down in between their bodies and with one hand pulled back the waistband of Dipper’s pants while the other dipped into the darkness.

Dipper gasped softly as Bill’s slender fingers ghosted over the alpha’s raging hard cock.

“What do you say to skipping right to the good part?” Bill suggested wanting nothing more than to be hanging off the alpha’s knot right now.

Dipper didn’t answer but pulled away so he could tear off his sweatpants while Bill did similarly. He quickly climbed back onto his mate, the omega purring softly as their lengths brushed together. Teeth and tongue explored his neck leaving little red and purple marks in their wake.

That mouth lowered to Bill’s collarbone as Dipper shifted back just far enough to grab the omega’s thighs. His thumbs pressed hard into the flesh as he spread the omega wide open. Bill cursed as Dipper’s pressed his hips forward and his muscles burned from the stretch. The damned alpha felt like he got bigger every heat.

Bill’s head fell back on the arm of the couch as a ragged breath passed his lips. Arousal coiled in his lower abdomen and nerves sparked with sensitivity, the omega becoming painfully aware of every sensation on his skin from Dipper’s hot breath on his collarbone to the rough texture of the old couch against his back. Not to mention the slick, wet slide of Dipper’s cock moving in and out of him.

“Knot me, knot me please…”

This was of course a request as Bill cipher did __not__  beg. He had made his alpha beg on many occasions but he did not, even if his heat made him feel like he was going to explode.

Dipper was more than happy to answer his mate’s begging, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. His knot began to swell, pulling at the rim of Bill’s tightening hole with each thrust. He rolled his hips, pressing his cock deep into his omega as he came. Bill keened sharply beneath him, pressing back onto Dipper until he was pressed flush against the other’s hips. Dipper buried his face in Bill’s shoulder, groaning with every jolt of his cock.

Bill was glowing, his pleased scent sunk into the fabric beneath him and his thighs shivered with fresh burst of cum from his alpha. His own release pooled on his belly in hot little streaks. He cursed under his breath when Dipper’s tongue wiped them away.

Dipper leaned back so they could cool down while they waited for his knot to deflate. His large hand lightly stroked Bill’s lower belly.

“You sure its been long enough since you stopped taking your pills?” Dipper asked softly and Bill snorted at his overly worrisome mate.

“Calm down babe, if it doesn’t take we can try again in six months.” Bill soothed reaching a lethargic arm up to cup Dipper’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This has been sitting in my docs for forever! Have some omegaverse fluff!


End file.
